


One-Sided Meeting

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Two brilliant boys, Voyeurism, that is not how you learn about your new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Gellert was amazingly talented… and horribly modest.The young man knew this to be true, for it was not common for one so young to have the ability to conceal themselves without a clock of invisibility.





	One-Sided Meeting

Gellert was amazingly talented… and horribly modest.

The young man knew this to be true, for it was not common for one so young to have the ability to conceal themselves without a clock of invisibility.

He had taken advantage of this ability on many occasions during his Durmstrang years.

But he was no longer at school. With his attentions turned toward the Deathly Hallows, among other things, Gellert decided to have a one sided meeting with his newest acquaintance.  

_Albus_

They had met less than a week prior. Albus was an unexpected blessing to be sure, though Gellert did not know he trusted the other man to be truly all he seemed when they were together.

For again, not that he would brag but, there was hardly anyone who could equal Gellert Grindelwald.

It was easy for the blond to enter the house, under charm, unnoticed. It was even easier to find Albus, alone in his room. The Auburn haired man seemed to be deep in thought as he writing his paper.

Gellert watched as the other weaved his sentences from notes he had taken. Gellert assumed these notes were from research and experiments the other had conducted.

He watched Albus work for what seemed like hours, reading over his shoulder.

Finally the auburn hared man raised his arms, stretching himself backward.

Realizing how close he had been, Gellert jump back. He was invisible to eye but not to the touch.

Albus rose from his seat, moving to the dresser to open a new box of yellow candies.  

Upon making his way back to the desk, Albus’s eyes scanned the room. Gellert’s could not breath as blue eyes found his, and for a moment he questioned if he could be seen.

But the eyes simply continued past him.

With a sudden jolt, Albus remembered something. Apparently the candy had not been his only motivation for rising.

Albus reached under his bed and pulled out a box. Gellert could see its contents as being many letters hidden away. _All from the same person?_ This piqued his interest, but before he could confirm Albus slid the box back under the bed.

In those ink stained hands rest an unopened letter. He opened it and began to read it’s contents as he once again came upon his desk.

The faces he made as he read… Gellert couldn’t help but wonder what was held within as blue eyes continued to scan the long missive.

Before Gellert could inspect the writing Albus refolded the letter, sitting back at his desk to take up the quill once more.

-Dearest Elphias,

I am so very glad to hear of your exciting travels. Please do not worry for me as I have found myself in the most wonderful company. My hope is that it will not end as the leaves begin to fall. Though it has only been a week since our meeting, we are already speaking of becoming working partners. His ambitions are most interesting. We have spoken of travel, the very same I was meant to share with you. I had thought my life already spent, but I find myself even richer now. There is still much to be done to prepare. I hope to see you soon. Please continue to send your owls. They are a lovely read and, for the time being, I live vicariously though you.

Your Friend,

Albus-

Gellert could not help but feel some relief at the written words, _your friend_.

Albus looked out the open window, whistled for an owl to send his letter out.

Once it was done, Gellert watched as Albus walked back over to that sweets box once more, taking another yellow candy from the container.

Albus leaned against the dresser, humming to himself in contemplation. It seemed to Gellert like a song. But a song it was not, and finally Albus seemed to decide.

He turned his back to Gellert, rummaging through the dresser to pull out more comfortable housecloths.

Once laying them out on the bed he began to remove his vest, ever so slowly.

Gellert knew Albus couldn’t see him, though he couldn’t help but feel as though he was being teased. He could not imagine anyone naturally undressing in such away, or was it only he who found the other’s movements so sensual?

As Albus slowly worked his way to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, Gellert turned head aside, feeling as a voyeur. Though his eyes were promptly drawn back to that slowly exposed chest. He assuaged his conscious by telling himself that he had already swam with Albus in the lake, he had already seen his this part of him. For a man, the chest was not unreasonable to show freely.

It was only when Albus reached for his trousers that Gellert turned away again, this time turning his whole body.

He felt like a school boy, which was not entirely incorrect…but he had always believed himself to be above this sort of embarrassment.

Gellert had seen the male and female forms in their entirely. How would Albus be different? But Gellert knew that there was difference, and he wondered of the uniqueness of Albus’s form.

A little peek would not hurt.

After taking a deep breath he turned to find…

Albus had finished his change. The auburn haired man looked to have a smile on his face as though to say ‘You should have looked when you had the chance. The opportunity has now passed.’

Gellert let out a quiet sigh of relief, for he did not know what he would have done had he succeeded in catching a glimpse at the other’s body.

He noticed Albus make his way to the sweets box for yet a third time.

He wanted to scold the other man. Be it the words told to a child to dissuade them or actual truth, it had been so engrained in him.

_Sweet things cause misfortune._

Reminding himself that he could not speak, Gellert could only watch as Albus grappled with his though of taking another.

He did not.

Instead Albus left the room entirely.

Gellert followed, watching every step of red hair as it bounced down the stairs.

In the living area Albus’s remaining family was waiting for him.

Aberforth seem a bit agitated at his brother’s presence, but it was a reaction very different from when Gellert himself was around. Gellert was an only child, but even he could tell in this interaction was that of a normal younger brother. And as he watched Albus’s response, he understood for the first time that though Albus complained, he loved his family dearly.

Gellert wondered what he could ask of the other man now. Was Albus truly the one who he had had so many visions about? Gellert would give anything to be surrounded by people who loved him, truly loved him.

Ariana casually walked around the two as they bantered, placing three settings for tea upon the table.

Gellert had heard of ‘tea time’ but was unsure of it’s true existence until Bathilda had prepared a simple snack and tea for them both.

Gellert was much more accustomed to having a bit of coffee around this time.

He did not hate the practice, but tea was a bit weak for his taste.

“Ariana, can you please put out another cup and saucer?” Albus asked, breaking away from his brother’s conversation.

Ariana looked confused, “Are we expecting anyone?”

“Perhaps Bathilda’s nephew.” Albus responded.

Gellert wondered if he had forgotten a plan that they had made, but nothing came to mind.

At his mention, Gellert noticed the change in Aberforth’s demeanor, it served to confirm Gellert’s suspicion that he was a main cause of unrest between the brothers.

Ariana simple did as she was told and went back into the kitchen.

Aberforth, seeing her leave, grabbed his brothers arm and whispered at him harshly.

Gellert strained to hear, moving closer still to listen to Aberforth’s whispered words.

He was able to catch “-nts you. And yes, I understand you wish the same. Albus, please listen to me as I tell you again. Do what you wish, I don’t care nor do I wish to think about it. But, his eyes… and your eyes, they do not hold the same- even I can see what is held in those eyes. Your gaze must be directed elsewhere to not be aware. Those eyes hold no respect for you. And you know I hate to say it because I think you are full of yourself already, but, you deserve much better than what those eyes hold for you. I don’t care if he’s brilliant… you are even more so.” Aberforth seemed disgusted at the praise he was giving his brother.

Ariana reentered the room with the single extra cup and Aberforth pulled away, his eyes still focused on his brother, wishing for any sort of acknowledgement that his words would be heeded.

Gellert looked to Albus, the blue eyed man did not look the least bit surprised by the word of warning he had received.

Gellert found himself taking a step back, and then another, quietly exiting the room to return upstairs.

Thoughts ran though his mind.

_Albus is brilliant. I know this. I have known this since I first read his papers, since I first felt his magic-_

He entered the other man’s room.

_I would not wish any ill to befall him. And above all things, I have the utmost respect for him …_

It was only then, alone in the other man’s room and without his knowledge, he realized.

_Then again, I must not if I am here._

Though hidden, he felt completely exposed.

His thoughts went back to Albus, how his face was all too knowing in the face of his brother’s words.

_If you know then why do you-_

“Aren’t you going to join us for tea?”

Gellert’s heart stopped at the sound of a voice that came from behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with-

“Albus.” He spoke aloud. Though that was not what had given him away. Albus had known the entire time. Of this Gellert was sure as Albus, easily, wordlessly lifted his spell.

How had Gellert not realized until now how those blue eyes seemed to know everything

Caught and humbled, Gellert spoke earnestly, “I have to apologize.” He had underestimated the other man. Until then he had not truly noticed or respected just who he had been speaking with so casually over the past week. And though Gellert was proud, there was no way he could not acknowledge. He suddenly found himself in awe, barely able to speak,  “You are brilliant.”

Albus deeply peered into his eyes, causing his heart to race in the most painfully delightful way. Albus’s face held nothing and Gellert worried for what would transpire between them… when surprisingly, a warm smile rose to Albus’s lips, “We also have coffee for you… if you prefer.”

Of course they both knew that he did.

It was that day that Gellert realized what drew him to the other man so.

That was the day Gellert realized for the first time just how formidable Albus was.

* * *

 

A/N: Headcanon: Albus holds onto every letter he receives. The only exception will be Gellert’s which he always burns after reading (often due to their nature). Gellert however never holds onto letters, but Albus’s he keeps (save for one which he forgot at Bathilda’s).


End file.
